


Good Dreams

by Doc_Rok



Series: Surprises Verse [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok





	Good Dreams

Paige was slowly pulled back into the realm of consciousness by a familiar, yet unexpected, feeling. Picking her head up and letting it fall back onto her pillow with a groan at the sight she was greeted with.

There was seriously nothing in the world like waking up to Emily, looking up at her, with her lips and teeth around her tits. Seriously. Nothing. She wondered how long Emily had been working her up softly, avoiding waking her, before she’d finally woken up. She registered that she felt frustrated, and that her other breast was damp with saliva and just as hard and teased-feeling as the one her girlfriend was currently working on. She also remembered that she hadn’t gotten off after her little experiment with multiple-multiple orgasms had exhausted her girlfriend, and her body was keenly aware of that fact.

Emily nibbled on her right nipple for a second before tugging lightly and letting go, causing Paige to let out a breathy whimper that told Emily just how aroused she was. It was almost a confusing feeling, being pulled back into the waking world with this level of arousal.

“Well, McCullers, took you long enough.” Emily’s grin was devious. Paige’s legs spread a little instinctively as Emily’s hand ran up and down her lower abdomen in an almost soothing gesture, though she made no move to continue the downward movement. All it really did was increase the awareness of her arousal.

“Jesus.” She could feel her breathing speeding up already, just the small innocent movements Emily’s fingers made on her skin causing an even greater reaction to happen.

“Nope just me.” With that she reattached her lips to the previously neglected breast, and Paige arched her back, whining a little. Emily wasn’t just working her up, she was playing with her. Playing her, like a freaking instrument.

While her girlfriends breasts were more sensitive than hers, Emily knew that breast play got Paige off like nothing else. Part of it was just loving having Emily’s mouth on her, the rest was the memory of the first time Emily had gotten her off. Bits of which flashed in her head every time her girl paid special attention to that part of her body.

_Paige hadn’t thought anything could feel quite as good as Emily’s hands playing over her bare skin. What had started as a simple study session had escalated quickly. A joke was made, causing a pen to be thrown, which caused a pillow to connect with Paige’s head. Next thing she knew their tickle war had turned into Emily slipping her tongue into her mouth. When her girlfriends hands had slid up her sides under her shirt, she had sighed into the kiss._

_They had gotten this far before, it was comfortable territory, but they hadn’t gone much further. Emily had teased her breasts over her shirt before but had always shied away from anything that might push Paige. This time, though when Emily teased the skin just below the cups of her bra, her only reaction was to kiss back harder and run her nails lightly down her girlfriends side._

_The duel was both playful and competitive, as many of their more intense sessions had been lately. Emily would start slowly, nipping and smiling into the kiss until one of them gave in and allowed entry._

_She didn’t quite know how her shirt and bra had gone missing in the first place, but with Emily looking at her like that, with a hunger in her eyes that was reserved just for Paige, she didn’t care. She tried to cover herself after a few moments of just being stared at, but Emily quickly put a stop to that._

_“No, what did I say about hiding from me?” Emily asked, raising a brow. She took Paige’s wrists and gently pulled them down, laying them against the bed as she continued to stare. “God your beautiful.” She breathed, the look in her eyes causing Paige’s breathing to speed up minutely. The thought that Emily Fields thought_ she _was beautiful, to the extent that she had a dark, lust filled look in her eyes just from looking down on her topless._

_Then those hands were sliding up her torso, and the feeling of Emily’s hands ghosting over her abdomen caused her to sigh. Emily smiled down at her, and Paige held her breath with anticipation._

_Emily’s mouth watered with the urge to take one of Paige’s perky breasts into her mouth, though she refrained from giving into that urge just yet. She wanted to play, and play she would as she trailed her hands up and carefully flicked her thumbs over already tightening nipples, causing Paige’s eyes to slam shut. She’d had Emily’s hands on her before, though it had always been over her shirt, or the one time they had been adventurous enough to slip under it to tease her over her bra. The direct contact was intense, as was the thought that it was Emily’s hands on her. Finally. Paige whimpered a little as her girlfriend repeated the movement, glad she had thought to lock the door when they had come in to study._

_Emily smiled at the reaction she was getting from Paige, and was surprised at the arousal that shot through her own body each time she lightly ran the pads of her thumbs over the hardened little nubs. They had both been worked up from the intense make out session that had been happening mere minutes before._

_Emily’s actions were only serving to frustrate Paige. It was a tease, something she knew Emily was good at doing, but still it was aggravating. The tiny movements were sending little jolts to her center and her entire body felt like it was winding tighter. She squirmed a little, though not to get away. Maybe to get closer, Paige wasn’t sure. Each light brush over her nipples gave her enough to feel, but not as much as she wanted. What she wanted, she realized, was Emily’s mouth on her._

_Paige was letting out little strained sounds, and Emily’s smile turned into a grin. The thought that she had this much power over Paige caused a bolt of arousal to shoot through her. Still, she was careful, her movements deliberate. She had more experience, by far, with sex than Paige did and she didn’t want to push them into something that they would regret. Emily was determined that when they finally crossed that line things would be perfect for Paige. She decided to take things a bit farther then, wanting to see her girlfriends reaction to a bit rougher treatment._

_“Ohoh god.” The sound came out of Paige’s mouth without her consent, the light pinching Emily had added to her movements, before soothing with the gentle brushing movements she had been making before. After a few minutes, that were starting to feel almost like torture to Paige, random pinches interspersed with softer passes over her nipples, Emily saw Paige’s hips twitching just a little bit with each light pinch._

_“Em…” She wanted more, but she didn’t really know what more would be. Sure, she had read about these things, and looking up at Emily staring down at her, biting her perfect bottom lip, made Paige groan a little and realize that she wanted that gorgeous mouth on her. She just didn’t know how to ask for it, all of this was so new to her._

_Emily didn’t need her to ask for it, not this time at least. She could see it in Paige’s eyes, that she wanted more, and while her devious side considered making her girlfriend voice her desires that’s not how she wanted this to go. She just wanted Paige to feel good. She brushed her thumbs over the little peaks again, this time leaning down and licking the right one lightly, before moving to the left._

_Paige gasped and whimpered at the feeling, the feeling plus the thought that it was Emily’s tongue that had just connected with the sensitive tip of her breasts. After a few more minutes of confusing sensations, Emily had shifted down the bed, settling in between Paige’s now parted legs (and when exactly that happened, Paige had no idea) so that her lips were exactly on level with Paige’s breasts. It was then that Emily leaned in, pulling the whole nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly, swirling her tongue around the tip. Paige shook and she felt her hips kick up, pressing against Emily’s abs which were positioned perfectly to give her just a little bit of pressure in the place she didn’t know she had wanted it until now._

_Emily groaned, sending little shocks through where she was connected so intimately to her girlfriend. Paige’s hips jerked into her again at that. Emily had always been a boob girl, and she loved Paige’s, finally having the girl in her mouth after so long of wanting it caused little explosions in her brain. She reveled in it, the feel of the stiff nub under her tongue and her fingers rolling around its twin. The feel of Paige inside her lips, the reaction under her when she sucked just a bit harder._

_She reluctantly let go of the little peak, looking up at her girlfriend who had let out a little sound of protest, before switching to the other one. Paige had a slightly confused, beautifully enthralled look on her face and Emily realized just how lucky she had gotten to get to see this, now usually restrained, controlled, perfect girl under her like this._

_The suction around her left breast, combined with the light flicking and pinching that hadn’t ceased on the one Emily had just left, was one of the best things Paige had ever felt. She tangled her hands in Emily’s hair, holding her to her as she let out an honest to god moan. The sound was raw and not something she had ever thought would come out of her mouth, especially not just from a little bit of breast play. When she was able to open her eyes and look down, could tell Emily was enjoying herself as well, something that made this even better._

_When Emily bit down, just lightly teasing the nub with her teeth, Paige keened her hips grinding up into the hard muscles of Emily’s abs. She felt Emily groan into her at that causing another shock to rock through her. Paige could feel herself starting to lose it. Emily switched breasts again, and the seconds between were the most stressful of Paige’s life, even though her girlfriend started teasing the newly neglected breast immediately and didn’t stop with the other till her lips were wrapped around it again._

_She was grinding against Emily shamelessly now, her legs having spread a bit more and not even caring what she must look like in that moment. She noticed that Emily was grinding back into her every time she pressed up and that knowledge plus the teasing and tugging teeth on her tits causing her to cry out. With Emily pressing back against her now she was getting just the right amount of friction to start pushing her towards the edge._

_The thought scared her a little, she had never had a proper orgasm, not one that wasn’t caused by herself. Paige felt herself slipping quickly, her clit caught perfectly on the seam of the jeans she was still wearing, Emily’s motions added to hers pressing and battering it against the stiff stitching perfectly. Emily must have felt it, or read her mind, because a hand came up to grip around the one that wasn’t tangled in dark hair._

_Paige was crying out constantly now, and Emily knew this would be new, maybe scary, for her girlfriend so even in her haze of arousal and everything going on around and inside her, she lifted a hand and found Paige’s free one. The sounds coming out of her girlfriends mouth were magical and Emily wasn’t sure she could ever describe what the feeling of Paige’s breast’s in her mouth was doing to her. She ground her own hips against the bed, making sure that her stomach still rolled into Paige’s center. The movement of Paige’s hips had become erratic and the fact that she was having this much of an effect on her girlfriend just from her mouth on her breasts was driving her insane._

_“Em… Oh… oh god Emily.” She didn’t care now that she was crying out, choking out the words almost, and the second her girlfriends name slipped her lips she felt Emily react back to her, a moan shooting through where lips were attached to a nipple. “Oh…oh god I’m… Emily I’m gonna co-ome.” Paige’s hips grinded constantly into Emily, the movement causing her clit to roll around under the seam it was caught under. The other hand was kneading now along with its pinching and it all just felt so good. Emily’s teeth had gripped the very tip of the mound and were rolling around it, teasing, and the feeling drove Paige on closer to the edge. The hand that gripped Emily’s let go to grip onto her shoulder, needing something solid to ground her. The feelings shooting through her body were intense and now uncontrollable._

_“It’s okay baby. Come for me…” Emily spoke low against Paige’s chest as she kissed her way to the other breast, her hand coming up to tease the free one. She didn’t even bother with suction this time, using her teeth immediately to pull at the hard nub before wrapping her lips around it. Somehow everything lined up perfectly, Paige’s hips kicked up at the same time she ground down hard, sucking the nipple into her mouth at the same time she pinched the other one._

_Paige’s vision went black as she felt everything tighten and release at once, crying out unintelligible sounds as her back arched pressing her harder into Emily._

It was as if Emily was trying to re-create that moment, her lips sucking and tongue rolling around her. Except this time she knew that the tightening of her insides was really her pussy screaming for Emily to just fill it already. Visions of that first time flashed in Paige’s head and she already felt as if she was losing her mind. The fact that she had woken up half way to the edge not helping the situation.

Emily continued to play, knowing each and every one of Paige’s spots by now. The vision of what had happened after rolling around in Paige’s head as Emily switched breasts again, teasing her lightly. Emily had been so worked up herself she had shamelessly slipped her hand inside her own jeans and had rubbed herself to orgasm on top of Paige as the other girl was wracked with aftershocks.

Every movement her girl made over her tits caused another image from that night to flash through Paige’s mind, and the hand that was running lightly over her abs ventured a little lower. Her breath was already unsteady and she felt wound tightly. She didn’t want this soft and slow business Emily was giving her, she wanted to be fucked. Hard. And now.

She had a feeling Emily knew that, which is why she was taking so long to get to that. She loved working Paige up, and frustrating her until she begged. Fortunately, as proud as Paige was, she didn’t think that it was gonna take that much to get her to that point tonight.

“Baby…Emily don’t tease…” She felt her girlfriend chuckle. She didn’t find it quite so funny, she could already feel her clit starting to twitch and she had barely been conscious for ten minutes. She needed Emily to touch her. If she was gonna tease, she could at least tease her clit right?

“You were so hot last night.” Emily growled as she let go of a breast and worked her way up to the little spot on Paige’s neck that caused her to lose it every time.

“I was hot?” Paige breathed, knowing where Emily’s little nips and kisses were headed. “I’ve never seen you so beautiful, Emy.” She hit the spot, teasing it for a moment, causing Paige to buck and whimper. She knew, instinctively, that Emily wanted to do for her what she had done to Emily last night, so she just let it happen, instead of attempting to knock her on her back and take control of the situation herself. She registered the feeling she’d had last night, that something was different.

“What do you want.” Emily breathed in her ear. They didn’t act any differently, nor did they speak to each other in any way but the one they had for their entire relationship, but something was different. New. The love they had for each other was there, below the surface. Paige decided to just give into it for once.

“Touch my clit baby…” Paige breathed out in response. She was reaching desperate, she could feel herself starting to flutter around nothing and the tip of her clit was already rubbing against the panties that were still somehow magically on her every time she shifted. Her legs were parted for Emily, and she knew if her clit was that enlarged this was going to be intense, she had only been this turned on a handful of times with Emily and each one had been intense. Emily must have been teasing her for much longer than she thought.

“Is that it, my love? You just want me to touch your clit?” Emily had her mischievous voice on and Paige whined. She couldn’t handle it right now, she just needed Emily on her. Around her, in her, everywhere. Emily’s hand had slipped down, and she felt the girl raise her eyebrows where her forehead met the side of Paige’s when she ran over the top of the panties, brushing over the tip of the enlarged nub. Paige bucked involuntarily, trying to get more friction but not given the opportunity.

“Your-your mouth Em. Please.” Paige heard the strain in her own voice at that.

“You want me to suck you?” Emily grinned. She loved having every part of Paige in her mouth, loved her taste. Paige nodded frantically, the thought of Emily’s lips around her painful clit sounding like heaven.

“Anything. Yes. Please. Just hurry.”

“I was gonna take it slow with you tonight.” Emily growled in her ear before nipping. “Keep you worked up until the sun comes up.”

“No. Please, I can’t…” Paige’s eyes widened at that. She wouldn’t deny that it would be wonderful but she felt like she was gonna die if she didn’t come soon. Her entire body was tense and her hips were shaking with the effort of not rutting against the hand Emily kept lightly brushing over her.

“Yes, you can.” Emily grinned and Paige whimpered. “But I can never deny you asking for my mouth on you. You just taste too good, McCullers.” With that she kissed down Paige’s body, causing little jerks when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Finally, she reached her destination, Paige panting above her, each little nip and kiss having driven her nuts.

Emily slid her girlfriend’s, now soaked, panties down her legs and settled between them, looking up at her. Paige held eye contact, propped up by an elbow and stilled with anticipation. When Emily looked down at the sight before her, she bit her lip. Paige was swollen and dripping. Her clit had already pushed part of the way out of its little hood, and she wasn’t surprised Paige had begged to be touched. Emily ran her thumbs over the insides of her thighs. Her girl was trembling.

Paige could feel her girlfriends breath on her clit and it caused her to let out a sigh. She saw Emily’s hand come up and held back a whimper as she felt a thumb slowly work against her clit. Emily wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take much work to get it to slip out of its little hood, which was probably a very good thing. She could feel Paige trembling under her, and as she stroked the little nub she thought she felt it twitching just a little, which meant her girlfriend must be stuck between heaven and hell right now, waiting for her mouth to descend.

Paige threw her head back, Emily’s thumb on her, even lightly, being the catalyst to cause her to start spiraling. She swore she felt it in her stomach every time her clit twitched, the movement now rhythmic and overpowering.

Later she’d probably tell Paige that she could tell how tortured she was, and wanted to put her out of her misery. In reality, Emily’s mouth was watering with the need to have her girlfriend’s most intimate part inside of it.

Finally Emily’s mouth descended on her, the hot wet cave surrounding her clit without even a warning lick causing Paige to fall back against the bed and her legs to spread wider instinctively. Her hands came up to tangle in Emily’s hair. She felt the little nub twitch as Emily gripped it lightly with her teeth to batter it with her tongue before sucking lightly and it caused Paige to let out an animalistic sound.

Emily felt the little movement and groaned herself as she sucked her girl, loving being able to feel every jolt. Paige felt bolts of electricity shoot from her core to every other part of her body, and she cried out desperately as she felt everything tighten before the explosion went off behind her eyes. She may have been disappointed at coming so soon as she came down, except she wasn’t given the chance. Emily pulled back a little bit, licking up the juices that had seeped out of her, cleaning her up. When she reached her opening, which was still clenching angrily at not having been filled for her last orgasm, Emily slipped her tongue inside, causing Paige to push her head farther back into the pillow it was resting on and moan loudly.

“Ohh. Emily, baby…” The feel of her girlfriends tongue swirling around inside her, tasting and lapping up her wetness only caused more to flow out of her. Still sensitive from the massive orgasm she’d just had she could tell Emily wasn’t planning on stopping soon so she leaned back and gripped the comforter with the hand not in Emily’s hair. The feel of her girlfriend’s tongue inside her was a different one, and maybe her favorite if she were forced to choose. It was softer, almost like she was being worshiped from the inside out, and best of all she knew her girlfriend was an extremely oral person and loved the feel just as much as she did.

Grateful that this seemed to be giving her a bit of a break, Emily’s way of letting her calm down without bringing her down from her high, Paige just allowed herself to lay back and feel it. The soft muscle moved in and out of her slowly, though she could feel the pace picking up a little as her hips started to rock into her. Emily had helped her ride out the intense orgasm and was now using the softer aftershocks to work her back up and it was almost magical.

Emily loved this, tasting her girlfriend in the most personal way possible, the inside’s of Paige’s walls fluttering on her tongue as aftershocks started to transform slowly and softly into foreshocks. She didn’t just want to power her girl through multiple orgasms, at least not yet. Emily had planned this part from the beginning, when she had decided to make this night special for them. To tell Paige she was loved, to show her. She knew Paige loved being fucked, and they would get to that, but right now was about them just being connected.

Paige had started shaking a little again, the jolts that shot through her after her orgasm not stopping but somehow shifting. She could feel her uneven breath become more stable, but speed up at the same time. All the time Emily barely left her, the soft thrusting inside becoming slightly faster. There was something more now, and she could tell from the little sounds Emily was also letting out into her that her girlfriend was enjoying this just as she was, Emily holding her hips down as they started to roll. The feeling was indescribable, it was soft and loving yet insistent. In. Out. In. Swirl. Out. In. Drag across the roof of her opening. In and out quickly a few times before slowing back down and repeating the pattern. Her entire existence was focused on Emily inside her and nothing had ever been more perfect.

“ _Emily…ooohhh god. I- Yeah. Yes. Oh fuck. I love you too baby…”_ Paige’s cries drove her on, and Emily grinned as best she could against her girl. Paige’s words registering in her heart, and the rest of her body. ‘I love you too.’ Because that’s what this was, Emily telling her she loved her without words, and Paige had caught that without even realizing it. Everything about this was connection, an she had always loved the intimacy of having Paige in her mouth. She could feel everything that was happening with her girlfriend on her tongue.

Paige’s pussy and abs clenched rhythmically, causing her to let out little feminine grunts and curl up a little bit to get closer to Emily. After having it happen a few times she pulled the hand gripping the sheets up behind her so she could support herself, looking down on her girl and tighten her hand in her hair. The sight of Emily was so erotic she let out a long moan. Em was attached to her most intimate part, inside her and that thought registered in Paige’s brain when she saw it. She felt physical sensation and emotion both rush through her so intensely she felt like she was being torn apart in the most wonderful way possible.

It was so good she never wanted it to end but she was getting to the point where the movements of Emily’s tongue inside her, while perfect, were only becoming a device to tease her with. Especially after the last orgasm, Paige felt her insides ache.

Emily knew from the change in the movements around her tongue what was happening. Paige often got in moods where the only way to satisfy her was to be rough, her body refusing to move past heightened frustration until it was being pounded, and Emily growled. She had a surprise for her girlfriend, and had hoped that this would happen, though she wanted her to come one more time. Part of the reason she hadn’t introduced her fingers into the equation yet. They’d been together enough Emily knew exactly how to play Paige’s body to her will. She looked up to lock eyes with Paige.

The growl shook Paige to her core, and when Emily met her eyes she knew exactly what was going on, what she was asking and what Emily wanted her to do. Doing it was harder than she thought though, her mind so completely blank of everything but the connection to Emily she had trouble coming up with the words right away.

“F-fingers. _Oh._ Yeah. Fingers please. And suck… suck me a-again.” The voice with which she said it shaking but strong with purpose. She felt Emily pull out of her slowly, teasing by then sucking on her lips lightly. Paige’s body protested the loss of connection and she let out a series of little sounds. It felt like hell, not having Emily connected to her like she had been, but she knew she wouldn’t have gotten off if it had continued. She needed something solid inside her.

Hell, who was she kidding it wasn’t like Emily didn’t know what was going on. She needed something solid pounding her. She tried to bring her mind back into focus a little, waiting for Emily’s lips to re-attach to her clit and her fingers to finally give her what her body so achingly needed, when she noticed something.

Emily wasn’t completely naked. Well. She was, but when she took a good look at the girl she registered the leather straps that encircled her girls hips. Paige felt her brain explode a little at the thought, looking down in shock.

“Holy shit… you actually went and bought one?”

“I told you I wanted tonight to be special.” Emily grinned up at her shyly. They had talked about this on several occasions, both of them deciding that getting a strap on would be an amazing way to take their sex life to the next level. It had always been in abstract though, the when never being discussed.

If Paige had felt like she had been in hell before, now that she knew what her girlfriend had planned for them it was that much worse. Her pussy ached so much it was starting to become unbearable.

“Fuck.”

“Baby?” Emily asked, her voice mildly concerned. Paige was frozen with her arousal, her body begging her to let something fuck her hard. Now that her mind had connected that to the strap on currently attached to her love, the images in her head were intense.

“Now.” Paige demanded, and when Emily shook her head she actually growled.

“Soon.” Emily, who had been tracing patterns over Paige’s entrance, stated. “It’s big, I want you ready.”

“I’m ready.” Emily slipped two of her fingers inside and Paige’s back hit the bed again at the unexpected motion. “One more, then I’ll fuck you like you want.”

Paige couldn’t respond, Emily having found her g-spot immediately and rubbing over it incessantly. She wasn’t even thrusting, just teasing. A thumb came up to tease her clit and it normally wouldn’t have worked, Paige’s body wanting more, but that spot being teased when she was already so worked up caused her to fly into an orgasm within the minute, crying out and shaking as her pussy finally had something to grip onto.

When she came back to herself, Emily was hovering over her and leaned down to kiss her. Fingers hadn’t stopped entirely, working her back up to her previous frustration quickly, and this time there was going to be no getting her off softly, both of them knew it. When it got to be too much again, her head tossing on the pillow, Emily silently withdrew. She didn’t have to ask if Paige was ready, the reaction when she lined up the toy with her entrance telling her all she needed.

Paige’s hands went instantly to Emily’s back, gripping tightly, as she felt the toy touch her entrance. It didn’t register as a toy, the only thing she was aware of after all she had been worked through tonight was Emily. Her legs spread and she cried out in a broken whimper, grinding herself on the tip in an effort to get it inside her. To get Emily inside her and finally get fucked.

Paige’s reaction caused Emily to grin, the sound shooting straight to her own core and the grinding motion pushing the clit insert against her sensitive nub. Somehow, she knew that what was shooting through Paige’s head right now was that Emily was going to fuck her, the fact that the cock pressing against her was fake not mattering. All the insecurities she had withheld about this suddenly flew out the window. Paige wanted her, not the toy. The fake dick was just a way for Paige to have her deeper, harder and suddenly she couldn’t wait to see Paige’s reaction to her slipping inside. Her girl always went wild when it was hard and fast. First, though she had to get inside and make sure it wouldn’t hurt her girlfriend.

Her girls body rested over hers, held up on her elbows so they could be pressed closely together. Paige lost it when Emily started pressing inside, she registered that the appendage was quite large but she just didn’t care. Eyes closed tightly and face pressed against Emily’s neck it wasn’t a fucking toy, it was Emily, about to be inside her, deeper than ever and stretching her so wide she let out a little cry. It wasn’t pain though, the stretch hurt a little but not enough that it wasn’t worth it. The head slipped inside and she let out a broken cry, her pussy screaming to be filled this much.

“Are you okay?” Emily’s voice spoke in her ear lightly. She was pretty sure that the sound wasn’t a bad one, but this was new to both of them so she had to check. Paige nodded her head frantically.

“Keep going.” Her voice was strained and Emily pushed more inside, Paige holding as still as she could, nails digging into Emily. The silicone was warm, and it almost felt like skin and as Emily pushed past the farthest point her fingers were capable of reaching the noise that came out of Paige’s mouth was halfway between a sigh and a sob.

“Wow… you’re tight…” Emily breathed out in awe, the resistance she was facing more than when she fingered her girl and it was surprising and arousing to her.

“Y-you’re big. Emy, h-hurry.” Paige whimpered, Emily’s cock still pressing inside her slowly. She wanted to feel Emily’s hips fitted against hers. She hadn’t realized how much that aspect of the strap on would appeal to her, Emily’s hips between her thighs, what felt like a part of her inside her so, so fucking deep. Her breath was coming in pants as she fought to control it, and she noticed Emily’s breathing sped up as well.

Both of them stopped for a moment when Emily bottomed out, their hips pressed tightly together. She felt the little jarring motion as Emily made a final light thrust and it caused her to want more. Want it to happen again. Harder.

Paige’s eyes opened wide, she could feel it way up in her belly, she felt so full it was insane. She tightened her inner muscles around it, groaning as she realized how tightly she was fitted around the toy.

Emily pulled back slightly, her eyes awe filled as she looked down at Paige, who looked up at her girlfriend, then down to where they were connected and gasped. She had caught a glimpse of the toy before it had started to press inside her and it wasn’t small, though how many inches she couldn’t have guessed that quickly. Seeing Emily’s hips fitted against hers she registered that it was _all_ inside her.

_“Oh…”_

“Baby?” Emily questioned. She wanted to move, her clit wanting the friction thrusting would bring it, but unwilling to do anything until Paige asked for it just in case. Paige brought a hand down from Emily’s shoulder to grip at her hip.

 _“It’s like it’s really you…”_ Paige breathed out.

“It is really me.” Emily whispered out, feeding into Paige’s fantasy. Her girlfriend shuddered at the rough sound and the word’s implication.

Emily shifted just a little and the cock inside her moved, causing her body to resume freaking out. It connected her back to what she was feeling, what she needed, and she needed it now. “ _Oh, fuck me_ … you’re so fucking deep baby…”

“Fuck you huh?” Emily grinned at the words, though Paige had not meant them like that it was exactly what she wanted.

“ _Yeah.”_ Paige breathed. _“Hard.”_

Emily felt Paige brace herself as she pulled back, this time with purpose before angling her hips just right and pushing back inside with force. Not full force, not just yet, as much as she wanted to because the insert against her clit was driving her mad and she wanted more friction. She was determined to make this good for both of them.

Paige’s body jerked as Emily thrusted back inside, it wasn’t as hard as she wanted, but it was better, and enough to make her cry out in relief. The feeling was new and familiar at the same time, the jarring motion inside her what she had been craving, but the appendage inside her reaching so much farther. She felt her head spin because it was hitting something far up inside her she didn’t know could cause her that much feeling, and she gasped as Emily pulled back again, the entire thing so over whelming she just laid back and cried out as her girlfriend drove back inside her.

And it was Emily, just as much as when it was her love’s fingers slamming inside her. She felt her girl over and around her, _inside her._ Around the fifth or sixth thrust it clicked in her head that the spot her girl was hitting must be her cervix. Emily was literally as deep inside her as she could get and Paige’s brain was sent into a spiral of confusion where the only thing she could concentrate on was getting Emily back inside her as fast as they could after every retreat. Her hands came up to tangle in Emily’s hair and grip her shoulder as her girlfriend started nipping at the spot on her neck that drove her insane, never once losing the rhythm between them.   

The fact that the action was so natural surprised Emily, nothing about their movements were awkward, it was if she was made to fuck Paige like this. In any way possible. She didn’t know exactly what she had done differently but just as she was picking up the pace slightly she could sense something snap inside her girlfriend, she seemed wild and their pace picked up, the change in speed caused mostly by Paige’s almost desperate thrusts to meet her hips again after she pulled out.

“Oh…my god! _Em…”_ Paige cried out, surprised that Emily could be this deep inside her, their thrusts becoming hard, Paige’s body jerking on each re-entry. She was driving closer to her orgasm by the second, but she needed more, Emily needed to be deeper inside her, her body wanted to feel the slam of her girlfriends hips against hers and the hard quick friction of the cock inside her. Paige’s legs spread wider unconsciously, feeling the need to help Emily get deeper. It worked, just a little but enough that Paige could feel it. She could feel everything but she wanted more. Always more.

“H-harder.”

Emily buried her head in Paige’s shoulder, the effort of thrusting into her girlfriend’s rapidly tightening core added to the battering her clit was taking from their movements becoming overwhelming. She felt her girl’s legs spread, the meaning rather than the actual movement causing a small shock to be sent to her core. Paige wanted more of her, and she could tell by the cries leaving her mouth that she wanted Emily to completely _own_ her in this moment. She was pushing closer to her own orgasm, her clit extra sensitive after the multiple orgasms Emily had received last night, and she needed Paige to fall over first, at least once.

The sobs pleasured cries Paige was letting out constantly weren’t helping to keep her from coming either. Emily reared back just a little, her thrusts faltering for a half a second before picking back up, as she leaned down to capture one of her girlfriends nipples in her mouth. It had the triple effect of giving Paige more sensation, and not only distracting Emily but sating the ever present urge she had to have as much of Paige in her mouth as possible. Even fucking her like this, that want was not gone so she took advantage of it.

When Emily’s lips wrapped around her nipple, after the small hiccup in the ever present jerking and jarring of their hips, Paige gasped. The small change in rhythm and new sensations added into the mix made Paige’s eyes roll back. All rational thought left her head, her entire being and existence was the glorious suction around her nipple and Emily inside her. She was wound so tightly, so close to the edge, she never wanted it to end, but at the same time she was being driven towards her orgasm so fast she could barely breath.

Emily was letting out little grunts of effort with each thrust, and eventually she reached a pace and her frustration from her clit being tortured for so long, that she had to let go of teasing Paige’s breast with her mouth and had to just burry her face in her girls shoulder. She could tell that the girl under her was just as close as she was, and at some point one of her hands had slipped around to Paige’s knee and was holding it back so she could slip deeper.

The new angle had Emily grinding against her clit on every reentry, the rough yet feminine grunts the girl driving into her let out at the effort she was exerting just served to drive Paige closer. Everything was constant sensation now, she could feel her own walls tightening on the appendage moving inside her without pause and every time Emily’s hips connected with hers again it was like her entire pussy was hit with a hammer. She could feel all of her girlfriend, covering her, breasts sliding against her own, abs clenching as Emily powered back inside. Paige’s hand tightened in Emily’s hair, the other having reached up to her headboard to steady them. Emily was fucking her so hard she had started to slip up the bed.

The words slipping out of her mouth between panted breaths and groans she let out every time Emily hammered back inside weren’t entirely meaningless, each took extreme effort and concentration. Emily’s name had slipped out more frequently than anyone could count, and she knew her girlfriend liked it when she communicated what she was feeling.

“M-more. Oh, ohh— fuck me. Em please.” The constant friction inside _all of her_ was almost more of a distraction than the slamming of their hips together.

“How…” Emily grunted as her hips beat into her girlfriends again. They were going to be sore in the morning. “Fuck how deep am I baby. Tell… tell me. Please.” She needed to hear it, she knew Paige saying it would drive them both closer as well. Paige was close, her girlfriend had fairly obvious tells. She had started shaking a little, and her thrusts back up had become erratic. Emily took a hand and gripped her hip, hard, holding them at a good angle for them both, knowing that the loss of control would spin Paige into a frenzy.

“I can’t… oh god… Ah-fuck Em. _Fuckfuckfuck.”_ Paige tried to communicate that she couldn’t talk after Emily stopped her hips from hammering back up onto the cock that was now just drilling her. Something about Emily doing this, taking the control away from her just made it so much better. She could only lay there and feel, her head thrashing back. Emily’s head was still buried in her neck, giving little kisses and nips at random times to her shoulder and collar bone. It was way, way too much. The incessant feeling of the cock sliding out, the agony she felt when she was empty and couldn’t do anything herself to fix it. Then the relief she felt as Emily forced herself back inside her rapidly tightening pussy and the hammering of her hips that moved her entire body.

“P-Paige. Oh god… I can’t… I can’t hold on you gotta come…” Emily cried out, panting with the effort of her movements and holding Paige’s hips down, and the effort holding on when her poor clit was being battered with each thrust. She was too close, her own inner walls were screaming because they were clenching on nothing, but she could tell the change in her girl under her even as she started her plea.

Paige’s eyes slammed shut tightly as she heard her girlfriends words, her walls gripping Emily even tighter as she pulled out again. As she felt herself tense up, light’s going off behind her eyes and insane sensations radiating from where her pussy was still being thrust into erratically as her girlfriends own orgasm peaked. Emily had let go of her hip when her orgasm hit, allowing Paige’s hips to jerk sporadically as well, creating another new feeling inside her. She and Emily had come together before, but right now she thought she knew what it was like to come _with_ someone.


End file.
